


I usually charge a hefty fee for private performances, but baby, for you it's free

by LadyP1005



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP1005/pseuds/LadyP1005
Summary: After a two-way kiss in New Years, Kris can't think who he likes more: Labilia or Laguna. The solution?Well...Just don't think too much.
Relationships: Kris Rutherford/ Labilia Christy, Krisguna, Laguna/ Labilia, Laguna/Kris Rutherford, Laguna/Kris/Labilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I usually charge a hefty fee for private performances, but baby, for you it's free

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello again. I'm back here pubishing my first smut. I've written things like this before but I wa snever bold enough to finally post one. Thanks to some encouragment from my friends (I'm looking right at you Mel and Hannah) I finally went for it. 
> 
> I know this is not a very popular trio, I but I just love pairing them both with Kris (I ship Kris with half the crew tbh) but these three just stole my whole mind. So here is the result of a few sleepless nights and tons of crackhead thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Comments are always wlecomed :)
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> PD: My Beta reader Mel is just too good for this world. I'm so glad you left some of your previous and busy time to beta my fics, it means so much! I can't thank you enough.

Kris swallowed what was left of his glass of champagne. Putting it aside on the table next to him, he turned to look at the clock on the wall, it was hitting 12:45 AM. 

People outside were still celebrating, fireworks  lighting the dark night sky. The party was still going inside too, Kris could hear the music loud in the dining room downstairs. 

The green haired man sighed, loosening the tie around his neck and ready to start taking off that damn shirt. It has been annoying him the whole night, so now that no one was around he was ready to tear it off. Whoever had the idea of making a themed party for new years was on Kris' assasination list.

The fact that the room where he was in right now had a fireplace on, wasn't helping his mood either. It was scorching hot, but under no circumstances he was going to leave that room. 

Not until everyone was gone at least. 

Kris felt the tips of his ears heat up, the second his mind traveled back to the reason he was hiding in the first place. 

He was not a fan of parties, and New year's eve parties were the worst kind. Why? Well because every person in the room would scurry around blindly trying to find someone to kiss at midnight. 

Midnight kisses… 

The heat continued to spread to his entire face in embarrassment as the events of a few minutes ago rushed through his head. How dare they do that to him? Of all the people in the room celebrating the New year, Laguna and Labilia were people he trusted the most and yet...

A groan escaped his mouth and he buried his head on his hands completely ashamed of falling for the stunt they pulled against him. 

Kris knew Laguna and Labilia for a while now, they became really close over the years and Kris felt that this was not going to end well. 

It was not new to Kris that Labilia and Laguna had developed a certain attraction towards him. It all started 3 weeks ago when they suddenly started fighting each other to see who got to spend new years eve with the cyborg. 

Kris really thought they were joking at first, just doing it to annoy him, but what happened today was the clear proof they weren't. 

Not only did they not leave his side all night,  but both of them started demanding extra attention from him. This was a first yet it didn't stop there. 

When the moment before midnight arrived, they both ambushed him and pulled him into a human sandwich, kissing him each on one cheek. Saying that Kris was completely flushed from humiliation was an understatement. He was not used to  receiving physical contact and the heat of Laguna and Labilia's bodies around him just made it worse. 

As if the whole scenario wasn't already embarrassing, they started fighting over who got to kiss him first. Kris was right there watching them bicker about something as idiotic as a midnight kiss and getting angrier with each second that passed. 

Everyone in the room was staring at them. It was too much for him to handle, so he left. He has been hiding in this room since then. Of course neither Laguna nor Labilia noticed he was gone, since they were too invested in their fight.  _ Thank fuck for that. _

Kris brushed a streak of green fair from his forehead, scratching slowly at the bandanna he was wearing with the “New Year” written on it. He let out a long sigh, desperately wanting to put a halt to the  thoughts that flooded his mind. 

He liked it. The attention that his two friends were giving him and that made him feel more agonized.

"Damn it" he whispered and slammed his hand on the table. What was he supposed to do? They were his friends and he liked them both. He had tried deciding what to do or who to choose but it was impossible. He even asked Weisz, of all people, for advice. And everyone knew Weisz was worse than him with these matters. 

That's how desperate he was to solve this thing. But whatever he tried he ended up coming to the same conclusion. 

Kris couldn't choose. 

So here he was, suffocating in this very hot room and still not finding a simple solution to his problem. 

The green hair man shifted on the chair he was sitting when he heard the door behind him opened. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Labilia standing with the door locked behind her. The blue haired girl had a smirk plastered in her face and Kris heard the sound of the door locking. 

"I found you," she said walking towards where he was sitting. 

As if the chair was suddenly on fire, Kris jumped up and set up his guard, anticipating Labilia's next move. She would have trapped him there if he isn’t careful. 

"I didn't want to be found so… go back to the party," Kris was sweating, because of the warmth the fire was rising and the stress he was under. 

"Don't be silly Kris…" The girl was dangerously close to his face, her arms inches away from his chest, "no one wants to be alone in New year," she purred next to his ear. 

He would be a  liar if  he said that the need in her voice didn't do things to him. But he was sure this wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking like that. 

The green hair man realized Labilia was working her way on unbuttoning his shirt, so he swiftly grabbed both her hands tight. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Kris tried really hard to ignore the way she was undressing him with her eyes, "are you drunk?" 

Still being held by Kris' strong grip Labilia moved forward to kiss him, an attempt he managed to stop easily. 

"No, of course I'm not, we just need to hurry before…" 

A strong knock on the door startled them both and Kris heard Labilia swear under her breath. 

"YOU LIL SNEAKY LIAR, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!!!" 

Kris' mouth dropped down in shock. Was that Laguna? His red eyes went from Labilia to the door and vice versa. 

"Ignore him," Labilia whispered and tried to kiss him again with no success. 

"LABILIA I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE WITH KRIS, LET ME IN!!!" Laguna's knocks on the door got stronger and Kris was sure he was going to knock the door down. 

"We are busy Laguna, go away!" Labilia said at the door with a fake sweet tone. 

"The HELL YOU ARE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" 

"Labilia what did you do?" Kris asked the dark hair girl who was innocently looking at him. ' _ Shit that's hot'  _ his mind fogged by the high temperature in the room and how close she was _. _ He instantly shook those thoughts away.

"Nothing….I just send him  in a different direction while looking for you, so he wouldn't find us." 

Kris rolled his eyes, so they were still fighting? He had had enough of this shit. 

"Labilia, let him in," Kris' voice was serious and deep. 

"But…" 

"Open the door and let him in" the green hair man let go of her hands but she wasn't having it. 

"No way, I found you first," she sounded like a stubborn child throwing a tantrum. Kris was so fed up at this point 

"Labilia…" he crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows to which the girl answered by scoffing and turning around flipping her hair to open the door. 

The moment she unlocked the door a very irritated Laguna stormed in. His face was flushed from the yelling he was doing and this was the first time Kris ever saw him out of his usual serene and composed state. There was no way the cyborg would say it outloud but seeing his long time friend like that was giving him goosebumps, the good kind. 

"I swear!! You little tramp, do you even know what a truce is?" The blue hair man was talking directly to Labilia who had her arms crossed and was facing the window behind her. "We said we will find him together, TO-GE-THER!" 

Labilia turned to face Laguna grinning. 

"Well... is not my fault if you are too naive…" she said clearly knowing it would annoy the man even more. 

"Naive...I—" Laguna laughed sarcastically "Please, I knew exactly what you were planning to do, I could smell your dirty ass plan from miles away you cheater." 

Kris looked at them in disbelief, there they were again resuming the previous fight. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Listen… guys" the green hair man said slowly but they were clearly not listening to him "Labilia… Laguna… hey!" Kris raised his voice but they were still at it. He really was losing his patience "OI!!!" He screamed

This time both of them turned to look at him. They suddenly seemed to remember he was there and that only got him madder. 

"It's 1 AM and you have been screaming at each other for the past hour, for the most idiotic thing in the world, It's already PAST midnight! There was no midnight kiss! It's over, you kissed me on the cheek! Now!! Stop this nonsense!" Kris was panting heavily after his rant.

Laguna and Labilia stopped arguing and turned to look at him. Both looked quite surprised at Kris' sudden outburst, since the cyborg barely expressed himself like that. 

Laguna was the first one to talk after the longest 3 minutes of pure silence. 

"Let's then," he said nonchalantly and crossed his arms looking at Kris. 

Labilia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Kris stood there waiting for Laguna to say something more. But he didn't. All the blue eyed man did was look straight at Kris with his chin up, his arms crossed and his brows arched. 

"What?" Kris asked his long time friend. He knew him well enough to know that, something was off. 

"Well, let's stop this nonsense, you said it'' Laguna shrugged and pointed in Kris' direction, then he looked at Labilia and back at Kris. "This is all about you, right? You know how _we_ feel..." his long fingers pointed between Labilia and himself, "now we need to know how _you_ feel, Kris." 

The green hair man's heart skipped a beat. All of the sudden his pulse was raising and a wave of anxiety took over him. All the anger he felt a few minutes ago was washed away by this strange and quirky feeling. Laguna couldn't possibly mean…. 

Kris gulped. 

" _Choose."_ The word coming from Laguna's lips felt like someone had just stabbed Kris in the stomach and kept echoing it in his head like the ring of a bell. 

Laguna's blue eyes were roaming all over Kris' body, trying to read the cyborg's expressions and body movements. Those blue eyes felt like daggers to Kris, the mixture of anticipation for his answer and the impatience were making the green hair man nervous. 

"Tch, come on." Kris scoffed trying to shake away the tension he was feeling by leaving the room. But Laguna put one of his long elegant hands on his chest, stopping him. 

Laguna was not joking, he was really asking him to choose. Desperate to find a way out of it, Kris' eyes went to the other person in the room. 

Labilia was uncharacteristically quiet. From the look on her face Kris knew she wasn't expecting Laguna to say that. Her green eyes met with Kris' red ones and she automatically caught the silent plea he was making. 

Kris needed her to drop it, maybe if she did, Laguna will cut out the whole 'choose one of us' thing. 

Labilia seemed to understand him perfectly, but instead of coming to his rescue she just crossed her arms over her shiny pink dress and rolled her eyes at Laguna who was expectantly waiting for her to talk. 

"Ugh, I hate to say this," with one hand she brushed away the feather headband she was wearing, "but the slimeball is right." 

Laguna cringed at the nickname she gave him and Kris was sure they were going to start fighting again. But instead of fighting back back, Laguna smiled fakely at her as Labilia continued talking. 

"This has been going on for weeks now, and to be honest with you, it's getting on my nerves, I mean... I don't even know why it's taking you so long to say you want to be with me," the girl said and with slight movement of her hand threw her hair back. 

"Could you be more vain?" Laguna said, rolling his eyes. 

"As if you weren't the most self-absorbed person in this whole building," she barked back at him. 

Laguna was ready to lose his composed posture again, but he went back to stare at the cyborg. 

"Anyway… what's gonna be Kris? Labilia or me?" 

They had to be joking, this had to be a nightmare. But it wasn't, Laguna was firm in his position and so was Labilia, now both of them blocking the way out. 

Kris took a deep breath and sat back on the armchair next to the fireplace, completely removing his bow tie. 

"I just…" he looked at them, trying to find one thing that made one of them stand out from the other. But it was pointless, they were both… 

"I can't!" His voice breaking and his face starting to burn up with  embarrassment. "You are both…" He  swallows audibly , not really knowing what to say, "I really can't choose." 

Kris looked down, his feet seemed to be more important right now than his two friends demanding him answers. 

He heard Labilia let out a long puff of air. But he didn't look, instead he hid his head in his hands. Kris could feel Laguna's eyes on him, knowing that bastard he was probably enjoying this. And then he heard Laguna scoff. 

"It seems he doesn't like us at all Labilia," the piercing voice of the blue hair man made Kris look up. 

Laguna was eyeing Labilia from where he was standing, something Kris has never seen him do before. When Laguna moved closer to the dark haired girl, all of Kris' senses became wild awake. There was something incredibly alluring in the way Laguna's eyes roved over her body. 

"Maybe…" he heard the man say when he was close enough to a very befuddled Labilia. "Maybe we should just kiss without him." 

Kris' eyes widened. Laguna was giving Labilia his best smirk which made her snort. 

"Me? Kiss you? Please, as if I wouldn't have anything more pleasant to do."  _ Wow, _ she really was everything but modest. But Kris saw a small smile forming on the corner of her lips. 

Of course, it didn't matter how much she hated Laguna, he was praising her somehow by insinuating he wanted to kiss her. 

She wouldn't do it though. Kris was certain of it

"Are you afraid you might like it?" Laguna's seductive voice vibrated through the room, making Kris shifts on the chair and looks away blushing. 

They wouldn't do it. 

Kris kept repeating to himself in an attempt to stop his mind to wander to places he didn't know he could go to. 

But if Laguna's voice stirred things inside him, it probably had made an effect on Labilia as well, who was giving in now all, her  attention on the blue haired man. 

"I'm never afraid," she muttered, and Kris could barely hear it from where he was. 

The cyborg's eyes carefully ventured into the scene in front of him. He froze. Jolts of electricity invaded his body, when he saw his two friends diving into a passionate kiss. 

Labilia's hands were digging into the man's blue hair, pulling him down so she could caress his lips with her tongue in a better angle. Laguna's plump lips kept capturing hers in playful, yet intense passion, occasionally letting his tongue play with hers. 

Kris wanted to look away puzzled at his friends' behaviour but more confused at the vibes and sensations he was getting from his own body as he saw their make out session. 

He was about to divert his eyes from the scene. But Laguna's hands were now groping Labilia's ass and the lewd noises she was making made Kris clench to the armchair he was sitting in. 

His breathing quickened and his pants  tightened more and more with each noise. Kris' eyes were now fixed in the pair before him, completely unable to move or say anything in fear of disturbing the very sensual display in front of him.

Kris was enjoying what he was seeing. He was enjoying it too much. 

Laguna broke the kiss, his hands still stroking the girls ass over and under her pink dress. From his place the blue haired man sent Kris a risqué look. 

"You bastard. You are enjoying this," Laguna said with fire in his eyes. Kris could see how aroused his friend was from his seat. Unconsciously the green hair man licked his lips. 

Labilia was trying to keep up her cocky attitude, and holding back the need to moan since Laguna's hands were now resting on the hem of her dress, temptingly teasing her.

Kris adjusted his position on the chair, since the position he was in, in that moment, was bothering him. He never replied to Laguna's question, he just couldn't find words, he didn't know why he was acting like this, but he was clearly enjoying it. 

"He is speechless," Laguna sing-songed without taking his eyes off the cyborg but still fondling her. Laguna then went back to look at Labilia, "shall we spice things up?" He lowered himself so his tongue could lick a spot next to Labilia's ear. 

"I think s-so," Labilia purred. Kris could see how she was melting under Laguna's hands and that only made Kris' heart beat faster. 

Laguna didn't answer to her, Kris saw how in a fast yet delicate and sensual move, he removed the girl's pink dress, leaving her only in her underwear. 

Kris' grip on the armchair tightened and the pressure in pants was really starting to be a nuisance. Labilia's small yet perfectly round breast completely exposed and seeing Laguna's hand slowly caressing them as he went back to kiss her, made the room feel like a boiling cauldron.

Or perhaps it was his clothes, yes. It was definitely his clothes. Kris thought to himself and removed his white shirt in an attempt to lower the heat. Now with only his sweatshirt and pants it felt much better. 

It looked like Laguna had the same sensation because he detached from Labilia's breasts and mouth to pull off the top of his costume, revealing his well built and slim body. To then return to his previous activity. 

The small amount of cool Kris had felt when he got rid of his shirt, didn't last for long. Labilia had given into Laguna's kisses and touches. Kris knew that because she kept making noises of pleasure with every single nib, or the kisses the blue haired man gave her. Kris wondered if she tasted good, and he felt his face flush at the thought. 

It was Laguna's next movement, what got Kris ready to jump and take what was left of his own clothes off. Laguna grabbed one of Labilia's hands that were roaming his naked torso and guided it down to the front of his trousers. 

She gasped and so did Kris. 

"Don't be shy Labilia, Kris is watching," Laguna said, directing a smirk at the man who was watching them half shocked and half aroused. 

At the mention of Kris' name Labilia stopped nibbling Laguna's neck, and redirected her gaze towards the green haired man. With a playful smile and staring into Kris' eyes, she gently stroked the very visible bulge on Laguna's pants, making the blue hair man hold his breath for a second. 

It was clear to Kris what the friction was making of his two friends, and he wanted to feel it too. 

While Labilia worked her way into Laguna's pants, the latter cupped one of the girl's breasts with his mouth. Her moans, Laguna's grunts and kissing noises filled the room and Kris couldn't take it anymore.

With little to no hesitation one of the cyborg's hands slowly dug into his pants, gently rubbing his hand over his boxers. Pleasure filled his body at the friction with his own hand, as he kept his eyes fixed on his friends. Neither of them seemed to notice what Kris was doing, and that made everything even more….  _ Exciting _ . 

All of the sudden Labilia's hand pulled out from Laguna's pants; only to slowly unzip the fabric and bring them down along with his underwear. The blue haired man was completely naked now and Kris' eyes wandered through every detail of Laguna's naked body.

Kris' body was burning with lust, and as he saw his two friends touching each other, their hands in places he could only dream of touching; he felt a slice of jealousy. He wanted to be touched the way Labilia was touching Laguna, he wanted to feel how Laguna's lips tasted, he wanted… He wanted  _ them _ . 

Kris groaned, frustrated and wanting to be noticed again. All his worries and fear completely disappeared as lust dazed his mind, taking over his body. 

The sound the cyborg made, called the attention of the other two people in the room. Laguna, who had his eyes closed; while enjoying the trail of wet kisses Labilia was leaving down his stomach towards his lower abdomen, opened them with not much enthusiasm. But a seductive grin started growing on the blue haired man's lips as his eyes found what Kris was doing. 

Laguna gave a soft tap on Labilia's head, holding back a moan, as the girl's mouth kept venturing down his inner thigh and her hands grabbed his ass. This sudden action distracted her from her new found desire for the man standing in front of her. So she looked up at him and clicked her tongue raising a questioning eyebrow. 

It amazed Kris to see them interact like that. How they went from almost ripping each other's throats to the complete opposite extreme; was beyond Kris understanding. But Mother they looked good. 

Two pairs of eyes laid on the green haired man. They were entirely aware now of how turned on Kris was by the whole situation and they were devouring the man with their eyes. 

"It looks like Kris needs a little help," Laguna said as he massaged the top of Labilia's head, making the girl hummed with pleasure. "What do you say? Do we help him?" 

Kris could sense the double intention in his friend's words and his dick twitched anticipating what was coming. Removing his hand from inside his pants, Kris adjusted himself in the armchair, awaiting whatever came his way. 

Labilia was biting her lower lip, clearly trying to decide what to do next. Her eyes wandered from Laguna's hard naked cock, to Kris' very unattended one. She seemed to be hesitating, sitting on her knees her face reddened as she became self aware of the situation they were in. 

Kris noticed how her breathing became erratic the minute she set her eyes on him. Her breast along with her chest moving to the rhythm of her breathing. Kris felt another wave of heat hit him in his groin. The situation was making him lose his shit. 

Laguna kneeled down behind Labilia and blew into her ear while pushing her hair to one side and caressing her shoulders, his blue eyes never leaving Kris'. 

"Go on then, what's stopping you?" Laguna whispered to her, loud enough for Kris to hear. Labilia turned her face to look at the man behind her, probably in disbelief for what he just suggested. After all, a while ago they were fighting over who was going to have their way with the cybor first. 

It was clear for Kris now how lust could easily cloud your judgment. Not only for himself but it was definitely giving Laguna and Labilia a reason not to fight, instead the man was encouraging the dark hair girl to do what she had been wanting to do for a long while. 

In that moment all Kris could think about was the growing desire of feeling their lips on his skin again. Labilia's eyes met Kris' and she started crawling towards him. The pace she was doing it was slow and enticing. Eager to speed things up Kris made an attempt to stand from the armchair and meet her half way, but Laguna stopped him. 

"Don't... let her get to you," he said and the way his eyes were burning with lust made Kris sit back where he was. 

Of course Laguna being the controlled freak he was needed to give directions. Kris tried not to chuckle, since he knew that would ruin the mood. But he couldn't help curving the edges of his mouth in a sly smile. 

Kris was so focused on Laguna's facial expressions and how incredible perfect they were; even in a situation like this he was still able to look like a fucking movie star, that he didn't noticed Labilia had reached the space between his legs. 

The warmth of her hands rubbing his thighs, made Kris' body shiver and he moaned. His red eyes were now focused on the movements the girl between his legs was doing. Labilia's small hands started massaging every sensitive spot he could think of. From his inner thighs till they reached the top of his pants. 

Kris closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, an indication that he needed more than just her touch through the trousers. He had never hated wearing so much clothes in his life. He heard Labilia giggle and he opened his eyes to find the girl provocatively staring at the very visible tent in his pants. 

"Now, now, don't be mean Lia… help the man would ya’?" He heard Laguna's voice somewhere around them in the room but Kris wasn't sure where. So they were using nicknames now. "Like you helped  _ me _ ?" The other man added with a lascivious tone. 

Labilia's eyes roamed over Kris' crotch towards his chest, and finally resting on his eyes. Her hands, already playing with the hem of the pants making the green haired man sighed in anticipation. Kris took a moment to admire the sight in front of him, Labilia's pretty face so close to him, her petite body fitting perfectly between his legs, her breasts brushing against his thighs, her lips curling up in a seductive smile. Kris groaned,  _ what was taking her so long? _ The need for being touched kept growing inside him like a burning flame. 

The girl leaned in and, lifting his gray sweatshirt, planted wet kisses on his lower abdomen. Kris was ready to do the job himself and take those damn pants off, but when he fixed his eyes on her face  again. He  noticed she was biting her lower lip, probably trying to hold back, giving him a look as if she was asking for permission to take his clothes off. 

Kris felt his face heat up, a sudden wave of embarrassment for not taking the hint sooner, mixed with burning passion, took over his body, making him cover his face with one hand as he nodded. Giving Labilia the green light to do with him as she liked. 

"Mmm you made him blush..." Laguna's voice came now from his left and Kris could swear he heard a soft ' _ Hot'  _ following it. But his brain was completely lost as Labilia pulled down his pants, and underwear, finally freeing his erection. 

A pleased hum escaped Kris' lips when Labilia's soft hands gently stroked him. He was in complete trance, enjoying every movement the girl did with her hand. He liked watching her do it, like he had enjoyed seeing it when she was doing it to Laguna. 

Kris could also hear Laguna's breathy noises next to him. He didn't have to look to know what the blue haired man was up to, but something in him wanted to. 

However, Labilia had other plans. When she noticed Kris’ attention was drifting, she moved her hands from his crotch. Leaning forward and slowly moving her hands up, she started massaging his abs, and torso under his shirt. 

Her breast brushing against his thighs and her lips dangerously moving across his groin towards the base of his cock. Kris wanted to scream, he had a sudden need to touch something else other than the armchair. He reached for her hair but his hands were caught mid air by Laguna's silky ones. 

"Don't spoil it Kris, look how good she looks" he said, his tongue roving over his plump lips.  _ Gorgeous _ and very  _ kissable _ plump lips. 

Laguna was on his knees right on the left side of the couch. Kris lost track of what Labilia was doing for a second; because the man next to him was now nibbling his neck. But then, the girl's tongue ventured up and down his dick, making Kris' body quiver. 

The green haired man's focus went back to Labilia, as he watched how she sucked him, slow and gentle. Kris moaned as his hips unconsciously moved upwards to meet with the girl's mouth. A muffled whimper came from her, clearly aroused and enjoying how good he felt. 

Kris' attention was diverted again when one of Laguna's hands grabbed his jaw. Moving his head to one side, the blue haired man kissed him. Kris was right, his friend's lips felt exquisite and soft. Feeling a little bolder, the cyborg moved his hands to cup Laguna's face and deepened the kiss. 

The feeling of their tongues lapping each other, and Labilia's mouth around him, had Kris grunting with pleasure. For a few seconds, the sounds of sloppy kisses and needy moans were the only thing filling the room; intensifying the heat of their bodies. 

Kris' mind was a blur everything felt and seemed surreal. He stopped feeling the warmth of Labilia's mouth around his cock and he held back the need to whine at the sudden loss. Curious as for why his kissing partner had tensed up, Laguna broke the kiss. His blue eyes staring at the girl between Kris's legs and his long fingers softly caressing the cyborg's jaw, and lips. 

"It seems, someone is enjoying seeing us kiss" Laguna said, his eyes never leaving her body. 

Kris followed his gaze and found Labilia's expression extremely arousing. She had moved back a few inches, separating herself from the couch. Her face bright red, her lips parted and one of her hands inside her underwear. 

Laguna let out a heavy hiss as he watched how Labilia played with herself and bite his lip, clearly enjoying it. Kris held his breath, and with the same boldness he had a few seconds ago he slid down the armchair, his eyes fixed on the girl before him

Kris was now sitting right in front of her, his legs brushed hers and Labilia mewled desperate for more friction. Hesitant Kris turned his head looking for Laguna's approval to do what he wanted to do next. 

The blue haired man was grinning behind him, also on the floor and for the look on his face enjoying the situation way too much. Laguna gave him a nod agreeing in silence with the cyborg. 

Kris moved his hands forward, stroking gently the sides of Labilia's thighs, her skin was quite sensitive to touch, the green hair man figured, since she easily melted under it. Kris' eyes followed the trail her own hand had made into her underwear, his fingers, tracing the same path, from the space between her breast, down until he found her wet center. 

"Don't tease her…" Kris heard Laguna's needy voice behind him and the cyborg thought it was ironic how desperate his friend sounded. 

"I thought you wanted us to take our time" Kris spoke for the first time since they started getting intimate. 

"Don't get cocky Rutherford" Laguna's husky voice was closer than before and Kris yelped when one of the man's hand reach below his abdomen till he was massaging the green-haired man's sex. "Or I'm gonna make you wait longer" 

As Laguna leaned closer to bite his ear, Kris fingers rubbed inside Labilia, making her gasp in pleasure. All of Kris' senses went wild, feeling how wet she was as he fingered her. Hearing Labilia's and Laguna's moans, was driving him crazy and the cyborg joined their noises of pleasure as Laguna's hand jerked him. 

Labilia, between pants and very needy whines, grabbed Kris' busy hand and took it out of her. The green-haired man's eyes widened when she licked his finger and he grunted urgently. Everything was too much, he really felt his body was about to combust. 

Laguna cursed. His heavy breathing sending jolts of pleasure through his ear and the next thing Kris knew he was trapped between Laguna's legs, a rush of adrenaline invaded his body when he felt the man's erection pressed on his ass. 

The brush of Laguna's hands tugging under his shirt to lift it up, his hard member on his back and his tongue and lips tasting his neck, made Kris moan a series of 'ahhs' and 'hmps' that were muffled by Labilia's mouth. 

She had his lips captured in a passionate kiss, one of her hands going up and down Kris' thighs as the other one reached through his abdomen to softly brush Laguna's. The green haired man had one hand on the girl's hip, eagerly trying to pull her underwear down. 

When he finally managed to do so Labilia gasped and narrowed the little distance between them by sitting astride one of his legs. She mewled inside Kris' mouth as he used his tongue to deepen the kiss, Labilia moved her hips rubbing herself on his leg, and Laguna was using both hands now groping Kris' body. 

Each of them were completely lost in the ecstacy of the moment, groaning, moaning and grunting at the friction of their bodies tangled together. 

Laguna bit the cyborg's shoulder, he was even more needy than before, the three of them were. Kris' mind was completely clouded; he had never felt so many things at the same time and yet still yearning for more. 

"Fuck it," he heard Laguna behind him. 

Kris could feel his friend's grip now tighten around his hips, pulling him up and closer. The green haired man tried not to think too much on what Laguna was doing and focused instead on sucking on one of Labilia's breasts. But when he felt the tip of Laguna's cock on his ass, he tensed for a second. 

Kris didn't have much time to overthink things as he would usually do in these situations since Laguna was pulling him down slowly filling him in.

Kris winced a little at the feeling, but the tension was completely over washed as Labilia crawled up from his thigh, towards his groin; her legs now spread opened, each on one of his sides. 

The green haired man had one hand on the floor supporting his body, and the other one firmly holding his length. Labilia adjust herself and lower her hip to meet Kris'. 

Slowly she started riding him, looking into his eyes as she moaned and whimpered all kinds of words that made no sense at all. Kris could feel how she tightened around him with every move. 

Laguna seemed to have noticed that and not liking how his rival was getting all the attention he started thrusting his hips up into Kris'. 

Burning, everything was burning inside him. 

At first the movements the three of them were making felt erratic, and miscalculated, each was focused on getting off their own selfish need for release. But after a while, they managed to find a similar pace and rhythm. 

The sensations combined with Labilia's body on top of his and Laguna's grunts as he pulled in and out of his ass were fuzzing his mind and Kris could feel his orgasm building up. 

Labilia's movements suddenly changed to a faster pace, she was holding onto Kris' shoulder, moaning louder and louder. And he knew she was getting closer to her release. The cyborg pressed his lips in the middle of her breasts, capturing one of them with his mouth to stimulate her more. 

Kris yelped, Laguna was also moving faster now, and the idea of both of them reaching their peak at the same time made his body quiver with desire. 

"Come for us Lia" Laguna said with a shaky tone, he really was restraining himself from coming and it hit Kris right then that he was not just fucking him, but he also had a first row view of Labilia's expressions.

Laguna words seemed to have worked because on second after Kris felt her insides twitching around him sending shivers through all his body. Her head fell back, as she screamed with pleasure. Her body was shaking and out of breath but she didn't stop moving, instead she kept swinging her hips in order to intensify her orgasm. 

Laguna was breathing heavily and so was Kris. He was losing himself in all those sensations, she was still riding him and Laguna kept thrusting his hips up. 

"Please tell me you are close…" Laguna said between moans and Kris nodded, he knew he didn't have much time left. 

With that Laguna pulled in and out at a pace that was making Kris insides quiver. Labilia kept moving her hips giving him the friction he needed. Laguna thrust inside him one last time before Kris hit his peak. 

Cursing out loud at the pleasure the blue haired man just gave him, Kris followed him, holding himself to Labilia's body and finally coming inside her with a loud moan. 

It took them a while to regain their senses, breathing heavily and completely satisfied, the three of them untangled their bodies and laid down next to the fireplace, fully naked and catching up their breaths.

Kris had both his arms around his head and his eyes closed, still processing what just happened. He could feel Labilia's hair brushing against one side of his face and Laguna's humming some song on the other side. 

"Well that was…. Fun," it was Labilia's sleepy voice who talked first. Both Kris and Laguna turned to look at her. The latter lifting his upper body and resting his head on his arm.

"Yeah…" Kris said, a faint smirk forming in his mouth recapitulating the previous events. "It really was." The girl giggled and hid her face on the crook of Kris's neck. 

Laguna raised a questioning eyebrow at them and laughed, throwing his head back. 

"You two need to learn a thing or two about what  _ fun  _ really means," he said with a snarky smile. 

Kris and Labilia looked at each other playfully before bursting out laughing at Laguna's statement. 

"Oh sorry, for having sex with one person at a time… unlike you, Laguna" Labilia said rolling over and laying on her belly. Her hair falling to the side. "We know you are the voice of experience." 

Kris smiled. Things were looking much better than before. 

"Tch." Laguna huffed and rolled his eyes at the girl. "Well of course I am, being in the shows business I've seen it all!" 

"See?" Labilia said playing with her hair with one hand and with the other taping Kris' chest. "That's why Kris is going to pick me, right Kris?" 

"Well uhm…" the cyborg started but Laguna interrupted him. 

"Yeah right, he clearly likes me more, let's be honest, I made him come,'' the man said, clicking his tongue and Labilia snorted. 

Kris furrowed his brows, this felt like those dejavu things. 

"That's a lie, it's obvious me riding him was what did it," Labilia said nonchalantly. 

Kris was turning red again, because their arguing was back at it and this time got even worse. 

"You guys, are you serious?" Kris asked, almost losing the good mood he was in. 

This time it was Laguna and Labilia who shared a complicit smile and laughed out loud. 

"Ha, ha, very funny you two," Kris pretended to be offended which made their laughter grow louder. 

He joined their laugh a few seconds after and made a mental note to add this night to the first of many New Year traditions. Yes Kris hated midnight kisses, but after midnight ones, well, those were another story. 


End file.
